Anyama?
by donkeykong75m
Summary: As the title suggests this is a story that has absolutly nothing to do with Negi or the class of 3-a....Still interested? well then read to find out what Anya was doing while Negi was busy teaching.
1. Episode 1 Premonition

**Greetings, salutations and hello. I am DonkeyKong75m for those who are unfamiliar with my name. I wrote another little known fic on here called A Retelling of Negima. Well after observing I have noticed that there are practically no fics focusing on Negi's Red headed rival...And no not Asuna I mean Anya.**

**Hmph well hopefully this fic will change things**

**Oh but before I forget Disclaimer.... /ahem/ I do not own Negima its characters are the soul bound right of his greatness Ken Akamatsu the only thing I own are the OC's that will be appearing in here and my Computer so No touching.**

**OH and for those of you who don't know**

**"Means Talking"**

**'Means Thinking'**

**Now as your humble author I give you the first chapter of...**

**Anyama!?**

**Episode 1**

**Premonition**

* * *

"I'm to be a fortune teller in London."

Anya Cocolava sighed, "Man I sounded so high and mighty back there only to get blown away by His diploma." Anya had finished setting up her small wooden table in the alley way, and had draped it with a purple cloth decorated with stars and such. "Now where did I put my Crystal ball." She was rummaging through her bag, as she reminisced some more.

* * *

One and a half weeks ago: Merdina academy halls.

"So what does your diploma say Negi?" Anya was walking down the halls along with her friends Negi, Nekene, and A red headed boy named Chase.

"Cmon I'm curious too." Chase chimed in.

Nekene smiled "Now now you two be patient you sound like its your diploma."

"Its alright Onee-chan it should reveal itself in a moment." The diploma in Negi's hands unfurrled itself, and a bright flash of light shone from the paper. After the light had died down words were left in its place.

"Oh here it is huh? Thats odd." Negi was puzzled as he looked over the statement....then it sank in "WHAT!?"

"What whats the matter Negi?" Nekene and Chase looked over the boys shoulder. Anya on the other hand had a smug look on her face. "Hmph I bet he got something like stay at Merdina as a teachers aid."

"Uh no it's not that Anya y-you'd better have a look at this." Chase flagged her over nervously. "Oh really come on what could be so shocking tha-" Her voice stopped dead as her eye's read the words on the paper."

_Negi Springfeild is hereby decreed to be a Teacher in Japan._

One could say that this was trigger that made all hell broke loose.

"Negi a teacher in Japan?" Nekene felt all her strength suddenly leave her "OH my word!"

"Uwaa! Nekene-chan!" Nekene had swooned but thankfully Chase caught her. "Uh Negi what are we gonna do!" Chase was panicking which was not uncommon for the boy, Anya had a somewhat different reaction. "WHAT!? No no no it's gotta be a Magical miss-print this can't be!"

* * *

Anya had set up her table and neatly placed her crystal ball upon its pillow. "There we go ready for business as usual." She sighed again. It just made her so angry, She should be happy about this, instead that idiot Negi just had to one up her yet again. She pulled out her Tarot Deck and sat it next to the crystal. 'It just had to be a mistake it just had to....but.' Anya's mind wandered back to the past again.

* * *

"MAAGUUUSSS!!!!!!!" The four people found the academy dean, Or rather it was a worried Nekene and Chase and an Enraged Anya that dragged Negi with them.

Nekene was gasping for breath "Magus....Negi is going to be a-"

The head Magus however already knew, "Teacher yes I know."

Anya pointed at Negi "But look at this guy he's a shrimp and a space cadet there's just no way!"

"He's only ten years old anyway!" Chase protested "Sending him over seas is a bit-" The head magus held up a hand to quiet the two kids down

"The diploma has spoken even I the head Magus can't change things." He said regretfully, the wise old Magus turned to Negi "Japans youth is counting on you."

it took a second for the head Magus's words to sink into the four mages. Nekene stumbled for words. "S-so Negi is...." the magus nodded. Nekene suddelnly felt dizzy "Ohhh" She fainted for the second time today, thankfully like always Chase cuaght her, as was the standard routine.

The Magus looked on at the group then spoke to Negi. "Don't worry an old friend of mine runs the school I'm sure he will be of assistance, Now Negi are you willing to do this?"

Negi looked up at the magus and nodded.....

* * *

"Yes sir I will...AUUGHHH!!!" Anya clutched her head in frustration. "He says it just like that, like he thinks it will be a piece of cake!" Anya voiced her complaints again to no one in particular, She took a seat at her table. "Then the next thing that happens is the three of us see him off at the airport the next day." Anya couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of Jealousy, Why couldn't she go over seas...but it wasn't like fortune telling was bad no quite the opposite, In one week she had help a Girl find her soul mate, helped a man run into some unexpected money, hell she even saved a local pub from going under. 'Negi can't do that heh instead he's probably crying cause he screwed up yet again.' She thought to her self As she watched the people scurrying busily by on Regent street.

Now to the normal mundane; people watching would seem quite boring, but to Anya it was somewhat soothing, Just watching the citizens of London talking interacting with one another. After a short while of Anya's Negi related frustrations disappeared with the passing of the crowd. "hmmm I really don't know what it is about watching Munadne's that makes me feel better but now I feel great." Anya was back into high spirits as she continued to watch the passing crowd, this time how ever for business. She was waiting for that type of person, The kind that had the look like they had hit a major cross road in life.

It would usually be at that time that Anya would put her magic to work, as she would cast an emitter spell to draw in the lost soul. Anya smirked seeing as the spell although quite advanced was easy for her. The emitter spell had to be faint but yet still point the intended target in her direction, to strong and the entire city of London would swarm to her table, and if it was to weak the target might sense something amiss but ignore it and proceed about their regular buisness.

and so the red head waited

and waited.

and waited.

and waited.

But alas no one came, The sun was beginning to set as Anya let out a sigh in defeat and boredom. "Well looks like another day of nothing hmph." Anya began to put stuff away when.

"Er Excuse me Are you the fortune teller that helped with the Mc Fargus pub?" Anya turned around to see a boy around the age of fourteen from appearance. he had messy brown hair and wore a reddish brown cap, had brown Dress pants held up by suspenders over a plain white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Anya couldn't help but blush a little as the boy looked quite handsome, But she snapped out of it quickly.

Her eyes then caught a glance at some thing at the boy's waist, It was a gun, now that in its self was strange enough but what was even more peculiar was the fact that it wasn't a normal gun. Anya recognized it as a 5 caliber flintlock magic casting gun similar to one Negi had in his magic antiques collection.

It was quite obvious to Anya that this boy was more than meets the eye.

"Uhm y-yes I am, Can I help you?" She replied cautiously. The boy seemed to notice this but decided to down play it. "Uh well you see I need to find someone and I had heard about how you saved old man Mc Fargus's buisness."

"Oh really?" Anya was ecstatic on the inside knowing that her business was becoming popular, but she snapped back to buisness. "So uh can you tell me who your trying to find?"

The Boy seemed taken aback as he cast a nervous glance over his shoulder. "Er well I can't exactly say other than its a guy."

"Well then can you tell me what he looks like?" Anya was getting suspicious.

he nodded "Yeah I can do that." he cast another barely noticeable glance over his shoulder, he thought for a moment. "Well he's a year younger than me and has uh long orangish hair which he wears in a pony tail, Oh and he Uh wears a school uniform, and I guess that's it.

"Thats it?" Anya was puzzled by the boys somewhat vauge descripton. "Uh ok." She then took a more mysterious tone of voice. "Well then let me gaze into my Crystal ball and see what I can find." she waved her hands over the ball as she chanted some mysterious words.

It was times like these that Anya was very thank full that she was a mage. for she could simply draw out the person's toughts via the crystal and then piece them together into something coherent.

She closed her eyes and foucused on the description and delved her mind into the Crystal what she saw was totally beyond what she had expected.

What Anya was expecting to see was a vague image of the person fitting the description and the place, how ever that wasn't the case.

* * *

She found herself smack in the middle of the square which in the real world she was talking with the boy.

"Huh why here?" Anya was puzzled. For what would have happened normally was, The red head would have only seen an image of the person she was trying to find in the place they were last. However she was having a full blown vision. It went without saying that Anya was excited "Whoa am I having a vision? Awesome in your face Negi!"

Excitement aside she decided to look around, but even though it was the middle of the day the square was empty no sign of life anywhere. "Hello is anyone here?" Anya called out but no reply. So Anya decided to wander around as she pondered as to why would a simple request to find one person lead to a vision, it made no sense. "Anyone hello!?" her ethereal form called out again, but to no avail there were cars in the street as if people were out and about but there was no one in them like time had stopped.

Anya broke into a run looking for anyone sign of life some sort of meaning she then came to Big Ben Londons famous clock tower and was startled by what she saw next. Herself, Nekene, the boy who asked her for this, another boy a bit younger but clearly fitting the vague description and a girl around her age with long blond hair and wore a school uniform that likley belonged to one of the ritzy private schools, but again there was no sign of motion what so ever. She walked around the still figures. "Nekene-chan and that Boy to what does it mean why am I involved to?" The red head saw that her doppelganger and the others were looking up at the top of Big Ben. She decided to look to where the others where staring, Then all hell broke loose.

Time started to flow as dark red clouds covered up the sunshine instantly,and almost immediatly a giant spell circle appeared overhead. Anya while still in shock Figured it had to be some kind of very high level lighting magic. "Hey Everyone Nekene-chan Me Get out of the way!" However since this was only a vison Anya's pleas to escape fell on deaf ears.

The Spell activated and Lightnign came down and destroyed Big Ben as another circle every bit as huge formed on the ground, Anya and the others had started running from the collapsing tower, Anya could only look on in pure Horror. The Ground circle Fire spell Ignited merging with the lightning to create a massive explosion wiping out evrything, Cars, buildings,city blocks, It immediatly engulfed Anya, Nekene and the other three people.

Anya instinctivly shielded herseflf even though she was only expeiriancing a vision and could not feel the surge of heat as the massive fireball tore past her and obliterated the city of London. When Anya opened her eyes..."W-What!?" She spoke in a quvering voice as the City was nothing more but a pile of Ruin engulfed in flames. Demons were running rampid, and to top it off the ten year old fourtune teller heard an inhuman voice.

_"HA HA HA HA Soon very soon this city will be mine purged of those filthy mundanes and now a paradise for Demons to be free upon this world again as was in the Old days!"_

Every thing went white.

* * *

"Um Miss are you alright?"

"Huh!" Anya snapped out of it in a cold sweat she was back in the real world She looked up to see the Boy she was speaking to.

The boy looked worried. "Er did you find anything?"

Anya temporalily shook off the shock. "Yes yes I did the person your looking for is very close by I couldn't tell where exactly my vision was clouded." she lied

The boy gave a nod "I see well thank you so much er..."

"Anya Anya Cocolava and you?"

"Oh well my name is Tomas Nice to meet you Anya you were a great help." He dashed off back into the crowd

Anya let out a breath of relif allowing her mind to procces just what the hell she saw and how was she connected to the boy Tomas, She dicided it would be a good time to pack up and haed back home for the night.

While she was putting her stuff away she looked up to find that someone had been watching her and not just anyone either it was the same Blond girl from the vision. This Girl had a dissaproving look on her face as if to say. "Fortune telling how ridiculus." As if this girl was way better than to mess with such frivoulus and trivial things the girl walked away without a word.

"That was weird." Anya commented as she put the rest of her stuff away,but yet she couldn't ignore it either it was the same girl form the vision uniform hair and everything.

'Nekene, The boy Tomas, That Girl, London destroyed, its remains overrun by demons.....What does it all mean?'

Anya could only wonder.

* * *

**And there it is Chapter one of the new hit series Anyama!? is done please please Review people and tell me what you think**

**DK75m OUT!**


	2. Episode 2 Rose

**WHOOOOO been a long time before Ive gotten back around to this.**

**Alright so lets cut to the chase with the disclaimer**

**I donkeykong75m do not in any way shape or form own Negima for it belongs to Ken Akamatsu,**

**the onkly thing I own are the OC's so hands off!**

**Now then here we go**

**Anyama!? Episode 2**

**Rose**

* * *

Eden Floral shop 1:00pm

Nekene Springfield was busily tending the flowers in the shop, Ever since her younger cousin Negi Graduated from the Merdina Magic academy, She had started working part time at a local Florist.

She could help but worry about how Negi was doing, after all when some one you've taken care of for as far back as you can remember is suddenly sent halfway around the globe to teach; Is quite a daunting thought.

The beautiful Blond woman hummed a cheerful tune as she was watering the Lilacs. She though back to that day six years ago, had a mage rescue team not found her and Negi as quickly, She probably would have been confined to a wheel chair. That was one fact Nekene was truly great full for.

she moved on to the tulips, Even before the day in the snow she was the prominent mother figure in Negi's life, then shrortly after it was discovered that both Anya had also lost her parents. So she decided to take them both under her wing.

"Ah there we go perfect." Nekene smiled as she put the finishing touches on the bouquet she was creating. She took a breath, "Hmm I wonder how little Negi is doing right now?" Nekene couldn't help but wonder, She was never the type to take shocking news to well. And it almost broke her heart when she had heard the news that Negi would be sent over seas.

While she was reminiscing, a well dressed man walked into the store, he appeared to be in his eairly 20's with long neck length, auburn hair and blue eyes that could make any fan girl scream with delight.

"Um Excuse me Ma'am?" The man called out.

"Huh Oh hello sir," Nekene smiled, "What can I do for you?"

The man looked around admiring the flowers, "My such a beautiful place did you arrange all these your self miss?" He spoke with an air of elegance.

"Oh Yes I do like flowers I come form the country side." Nekene politely replied, "The owner of the store had no problem with it,What can I get for you?" she asked again.

The man came back from admiring the flowers, "Ah yes I would like to purchase a bouquet of Roses please?" He dug out his wallet.

"Oh roses you say, whats the occasion?" Nekene went over to the cooler to fetch the mentioned bouquet. "A present for your lady friend?" She teased.

The man was slightly taken aback, "Well miss your partly right, Its actually for a good friend of mine I'm setting up on a blind date."

"Oh really is he nervous?" Nekene asked out of curiosity, The man laughed, "Ha ha yes so nervous he couldn't even come down to the local florist to pick up a bouquet for his mystery date."

Nekene chuckled as she handed over the bouquet to the man, "Here you are I hope your friend has a spot of luck with his date."

"Oh I'm sure he will." The man admired the roses for a sec when he noticed something, " Ah you even have white roses in here my you must be quite talented miss"

"Oh no the owner of the shop actually grew those, Although gardening is a bit of a hobby for me I'm not that talented yet." Nekene gave the change.

The man took out a single white rose from the bouquet, "Hmm exqusite the owner certainly has a green thumb." He commented.

Nekene was observing the man as he kept talking about the rose, He did appear to be quite handsome he had that plain yet elegant air about him, the kind of person one would expect to see ripped right out of some kind of Chick movie flick or romance novel, the kind of cliched guy that would walk in at that point of the movie and say that he was lost and looking for directions or accidentally bump into you or....

"Er ma'am?" The man was staring at her, "A Are you alright you seem to be er...drooling."

"AH!" Nekene snapped out of her trance and wiped the drool from her mouth embarrassed. "M My apologies I must have been daydreaming..."

The bishie sweatdropped, "Er yes, anyway have you ever thought about the saying even a rose has its thorns?" he was still looking at the rose in his hand.

Nekene was a bit confused at the man's rather left field question but decided to go along with it. "Oh you mean as in even though a person might look nice their personality is rather nasty?"

The bishie of a man chuckled. "True but I've always seemed to view that saying as, eventhough a person has his or her short comings, If you look past that you may see a beutiful flower bloom before you." He directed the end part of that comment directly to Nekene as he placed the rose on the counter infront of her.

Nekene fanned her self, "Oh my your quite the charmer if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to hit on me."

The man chuckled "That may be so well I seem to have taken up quite enough of your time." He bowed "Ta ta and thank you."

"I hope your friends date goes well." Nekene waved goodbye.

* * *

Train station 3:30pm

After she had finished up her shift Nekene headed for the train station to head back to the villiage she looked at the rose the man at the store had given her and sighed,"What a shame I should have at least asked him his name he was quite handsome." Nekene was going on twenty three years now, and the thought of settling down with a nice man was not an uncommon thought for the blonde mage. how ever it would always conflict with the fact that she was basically already playing mother to three kids.

As Nekene kept walking to the station she kept pondering the mysterious man, until she her thought were interuppted when she heard a familliar voice.

"Hello! Nekene-onee-chan!" It was the redhaired boy Chase Llendar.

Now Chase was also a victim of war as in his circumstances in a sense were simmilar to those of Negi and Anya, as in he had lost his family from a result of being caught up in an anti mage terrorist attack roughly only a month after Negi and her were rescued, Nekene had also decided to care for Chase as well, so Chase wound up becoming a part of the Springfield family.

Chase was the same age as Negi but there were several differenses between the boys, one of which was the fact that while Negi fully devoted himself to his studies and graduated, Chase on the other hand was still in school. Another differense was While Negi went to study at merdina to be a Mage, Chase attened a different magic accademy in London called the king aurthur Mage Knight accadamy which specialized in combat mage training from an early age.

Chase always looked up to Negi for being so mature for his age, Chase felt as long as Negi was around he could do anything....Of course with Negi now over seas Chase's confidense well had taken a bit of a nose dive.

"Onee-chan!" Chase gave Nekene a hug.

She laughed as she patted the boy on the head. "Hee hee good to see you as well Chase how was school today?"

"It was fun we were practicing magic activation key's today, and in a few week we get to pick our very own!" Chase could hardly contain his exitement. Although age wise he was the same as Negi he often came off sounding more like a regular ten year old.

* * *

While the two were on the train headed for home Chase couldn't help but Notice that Nekene had been staring at a rose she had been holding the entire time.

"Wow Onee-chan thats a pretty flower where did you get it?"

"Oh this well a very nice man came to the flowershop today and gave me this." Nekene kept the explaination simple. "Wow Iv'e never seen a white rose before that guy must have been very nice." Chase beamed.

Nekene gave one of her gentle motherly smiles, "Yes I suppose your right I wish I could have asked his name and gotten to know him a little though." she sighed.

Chase was astonished, "Really?" for he was always taught in primary school that you should always be polite and you should alway introduce yourself.

"Yes Chase I wonder if I'll see him again..." Nekene siged again looking a little sad.

The red headed boy looked up at Nekene, He didn't like it when people were sad, He simply smiled, "Don't worry Nekene Onee-chan I'm sure you'll see him again." he tried to sound reasurring.

Nekene looked back at Chases sympathetic face, although he was still to young to understand such adult matters Nekene couldn't stay lonley with a cute face like that. She chuckled, "hee hee your right Chase tell you what why don't you help me fetch some watter so we can but the nice man's rose in a vase when we get home."

Chase ginned in that way little kids do, "Yeah ok Onee-chan!"

The train slowly made its way back to the village.

* * *

Train bound for merdina village 6:00pm

Anya could not stop sweating even on the train ride home, so many questions still pleaged her, the two main ones were a) Why would looking into one unknown boys mind reveal to her a full blown vision, and b) going with that why was said vision that of the entire destruction of London city as well as possibly her and Nekene's own deaths, the thoughts kept swimming around viciously in her head.

'Ahh comon just gotta calm down Anya, it could have been that boys vision of the world or maybe my crystal ball was cracked.' She was desparatly trying to find a logical reason for what she had just witnessed a few short moments ago...she shook her head 'just rleax practical or impractical I should be able to get another glimpse of this vision if I follow basic rule of divination memory recall.'

She continued thinking 'Then if I use my tarot card I could possibly decipher the visions meaning...'

The trian continued chugging lonley along the tracks.

a few short minutes later Anya arrived at the door step of Nekene's house she hurried inside.

Nekene was reading and Chase was watching the TV, Nekene looked up form her book noticing that Anya didn't seem to have her normal proud look on her face she had when ever she came back from her work. "Oh hello Anya-chan was fortune telling alright?"

"Huh what?" the red head was caught off guard.

Chase looked in Anya's direction, "Um A Anya-chan is something amiss?"

Anya hastily composed herself she couldn't tell Nekene or Chase what she had just seem, it wasn't like they would beliver her anyway if she said that London was to be destroyed.

"Ah ha ha I'm fine fortune telling was great I hope the boy I helped finds his friend soon." She half lied.

"Oh really was it like a game of hide and seek?" Chase asked innocently cluless.

Anya was taken aback, "Um er well uh..." Her attention shifted to the "good" glass vase on the mantle holding a single white rose. "Ur hey where did you get that flower?" Anya quickly turned the subject aroud.

"Oh that um some nice guy gave that to Nekene-chan." Chase explained rather abruptly

Nekene blushed slightly out of Chases blunt explaination, "Um er well yes but Im pretty sure it was a passer by nothing big honestly."

Anya quickly used the breif opportunity to slip by, "Well I should probably be getting ready for bed you know earlytoriseanallthatokbye!" She and her bag quickly darted up the stairs and out of sight. leaving The boy and the woman very confused.

"Bed? Its only seven at night..." Chase scratched his head in confusion.

"I wonder if Anya-chan is under the weather." Nekene put a finger on her chin as she pondered.

* * *

Well if you were to call freaking out because of a doomsday vision under the weather, then Nekene would have been correct. The eleven year old girl in question quickly shut her door, hastily dressed in her night gown, and immediatly emptied her bag whipping out her tarot Deck and her prized crystal ball.

She then proceeded to spread her deck out on the floor setting it up in the proper formation, 'Ok then now to flip the first card' she took the top card from the deack and placed it on the floor, she flpped it.

"Heirophant in the upright?" Anya thumbed through a pocket hand book for its meaning, "Bloody hell I ace divination yet I still need a handbook for my tarrot cards." she muttred to her self as she came upon its meaning, "Ah here we go Upright heirophant....usually means new ideas and inovation form a group?" She thought back on the vision, "how does that even make any sense gah ok next card!" the next one turned out to be the upright wheel of fortune which Anya could understand a tad better wheather she wanted to or not, this ment that the vison was indeed destiny or fate and...."ARGH hmph forget it I'll just look into the crystal and see if I have the same vision!" Anya tossed the deck out of frustration.

She crawled over to her crystal ball,"Lets see if I recall...",she drew her wand and waved it. "Mei Crystallia reveal unto me visions past, the boy named Thomas."

The crystal ball glowed in response to the spell and immidiatly Anya felt her mind dive into it as was intended by the spell.

Now Anya was expecting to revisit the same place however, "Wait what the heck is this why so many people." She found herself at the entrace to buckingham palace and was lost in a huge mob of people who seemed quite upset from some of their responses.

"Our world is going to perish!"

"Only the savior the Goddess can save us!"

"Its that witches fault our savior said so!"

"She should die and be made an example to who ever crosses the savior!"

Anya looked around in confusion, some of these people seemed downright hysterical as if it was one of those post apocolyptic films. Who the heck was this Savior, and who was going to be made an example? Anya was trying to look above the heads of the adult riot. "Umph I can't see....oh yeah Im intangeble." She suddenly rembered that she could go through stuff in a vision.

Anya made her way to the front of the crowd only to be greeted by something possibly more unsettleing than London being leveled.

There was Nekene, hair amess, clothes torn, unconcious, and chained to a pole at the top of the stairs. "NEKENE-CHAN!?" Anyas silent voice shouted, The cries of the crowd grew louder with cries of "She ruined us!" and "Death to the ones who oppose the Savior!" The redhead could only look on in shock, suddely the crowd grew scilent as a man dressed in white armor appoached from the side and walked over to Nekene. Anya could only guess this man was a mage.

"Fair Mundanes and Mages of Mundus Vendus!" The man began to speak.

"This Treacherous snake has commited blastphemy against the Order and thus the world." The crowd cheered in response, The man settled them back down.

"And as such she will be executed an made an example to all those poor ignorant fools who would deny the Order and our leaders ambition!"

Anya's face had lost all trace of color after hearing that 'b blastphemy ambition EXECUTED!' Anya's mind screamed. she felt her erethral self get pulled away. "HEY WAIT NEKENE-CHAN!!!" she called an stretched her arms out in desperation, everything went dark, for a second Anya then looked around to find herself in some sort of office study. "Now where am I w what happened to Nekene?"

The image became clearer as there was a lone figure siting at the desk, "Who?" Anya's form floated over. The figure turned out to be a woman roughly around her mid to late twenties, her long Platinum blond hair was in a pony tail that fell to her waist, and she was wearing an obviously expensive burgandy office blouce and skirt suggesting that this woman must be someone of importance. The woman got up and walked over to the window to look over the night time veiw of London.

She cracked a smile as she began speaking to herself, "Soon very soon...all the peices are in place its only a matter of time before the revolution of the magic world begins." she spoke with a somewhat hopefull yet sinister tone.

"What revolution?" Anya spoke out loud, unfortunalty despite Anya's form The woman took notice.

"Whose there!" The lady spun around to face where Anya's eretheral form was, her peircing brown eyes falling on Anya.

"Huh how can she notice me!?" Anya was panicing,but sadly she wasn't able to react fast enough. As the womans left eye started to glow red, "BEGONE SPIRIT!"

"AIEEE!" Anya was literally thrown back from her crystal ball smacking her head on the wall, normally she would have shouted in pain form the hit, but it didn't seem worth it compared to what she witnessed. Her whole body felt cold with sweat, her heart was pounding al the way up into her throat. What exactly was that Nekene to be executed, Some one actually seeing, hearing, and reacting to her intangeble spirit form in a vision.

"Anya-chan are you ok?" Came Nekene's knocking on her bedroom door her voice seemed concerned.

Anya had to take a couple of deep breaths before even answering, "Owiee Yeah Im ok Nekene-chan, I I just fell out of bed and banged my head on the floor eh heh Im fine now sorry to worry you." She lied.

There was a pause on Nekene's side, "Alright then have a good nights sleep Anya-chan."

"Don't worry I will." Anya called back to Nekene's retreating footsteps. Of course this couldn't be farther from the truth, because after what she saw Anya knew she wouldn't be sleeping a wink tonight....

* * *

Elsewhere in the streets of london: 12:05 am

Thomas was running, "Damn it bloody hell Sam where are you?" He called out, as a bullet zinged past him. "Rrrgh cor blimey those blokes just won't quit!" He drew his magic castor and fired a few blind shots into the darkness hoping to scare off who ever was pursuing him.

It was a futile effort however as The teen felt a sharp pain go through his right lower leg like a drill, "Arrgh! Damn it!" Thomas colapsed on the ground as the bullet had hit its mark. He clutched his leg in pain as footsteps were heard approaching followed by a voice.

"Sheesh tarnation you sure gave me an the boss a helpin of trouble!" Thomas looked up to see a sillouete of a person based on the voice Thomas could assume it was male who might have had a few to many rounds at the pub, judging by his voice and that he appeard to be wearing a cowboy hat. Thomas could not see the mans face as he was standging in front of the street lamps.

The mystery cowboy holstered his gun, as he spoke out to someone, "Hey Master Gyangus I got the varmit wheres my pay!" Thomas then felt the ground vibrate as thunderous footsteps approached, He could tell from the movements that what ever this Gyangus was it deffinetly was not human.

It spoke in an equally inhuman voice, "HA HA excellent the don't call you the wild raven for nothing but be patient you will get your pay in due time." it held out what appeared to be a giant pincer. The Wild Raven mearly humphed.

The thing called Gyangus loomed over Thomas who was starting to feel dizzy form the blood loss, "Well it seems you have given us a lot of trouble looking for your borther and such."

"OI I know what you bloody fools are doing!" Thomas quickly rethorted.

Gyangus stompped a thunderous foot down, "Yes that may be but you should know Thomas Gringaham. You'd best keep your nose out of "Adult Matters."

Those were the last words Thomas heard before he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, and Blacked out.

* * *

**Again I just gotta say WHOOOO dayum it took me ofrever to get back to this so I hope this doesn't dissapoint.**

**Please Review and if somebody could tell me how to properly interpret the tarot cards I wuld appreaciate it.**

**Till Next episode DK75m OUT!**


End file.
